needwikifandomcom-20200213-history
30,1
Chapter 34: Fera's Tremendous Increase in Power. *Rrrrmb!* The small volcanoes exploded while spewing lava and corrosive flames. The earth shook as the ponds of lava and rivers of fire began to bubble. In front of Ikuya, a giant blood red skeleton with fire and lava all over it, climbed out of the pool of lava, splashing lava all over the place while radiating the pressure of an Emperor Profound Beast. Ignoring the lava around it, the Giant Lava Demon's bones were big, long, and transparent. After being scrubbed and quenched with the molten lava for so long, they all radiated with tremendous heat. Those bones looked like they were made of beautiful, transparent blood jade. They all looked shiny and vivid red and it seemed like real blood was running inside the bone. Ikuya knew what was in those bones. He did possess all of Yuan Lei's memories and experience and also the emotions of Yuan Lei which he had sealed in the depths of his mind. The gold-red fluid flowing within those bones of the Giant Lava Demon is called Fire Spiritual Fluid. This is a priceless treasure for profound cultivators. Even a drop of Fire Spiritual Fluid can greatly enhance the cultivation of anyone below Tyrant Profound Realm. It can also increase one's affinity towards fire as well. " Ngh..." Chu Yuechan who was in Ikuya's arms woke up and was still feeling a bit dizzy, but the dizziness disappeared as her aura increased dramatically as pure profound energy in the surrounding entered her body. Ikuya had boosted her body recovery functions temporarily and also cleared all the cold energy within her involuntarily since it was degrading her body's recovery speed. Chu Yuechan was already half-step into Emperor Profound Realm and was stuck at a bottleneck. According to the original novel, she should be at the same level till she meets Yun Che. But with slight alteration, Ikuya did to her profound veins while removing the cold energy, it was more than enough to push her cultivation into Emperor Profound Realm and also to the peak of the first level of the Emperor Profound Realm. After a few seconds, Chu Yuechan managed to get a hold of her senses and held back whatever excitement she felt for her breakthrough and analysed the situation at hand. After all, this untimely breakthrough and her full recovery wouldn't have come out of nowhere. But her mind froze when she saw Ikuya's face so close and that she was in his arms. Immediately, Chu Yuechan released all of her aura, causing great shockwaves to be spread around the place. " Graahhh!!" But this did nothing to Ikuya. But only earned an enraged roar from Giant Lava Demon, which in turn released it's terrifying heat pressure which caused Chu Yuechan to become silent. Ikuya let go of Chu Yuechan and slowly walked towards the Giant Lava Demon, completely ignoring Chu Yuechan. All he meant to do was change this woman's pitiful fate, which he did so with no cost at all. Even though the Giant Lava Demon is only an Emperor Profound Beast, the molten lava on it can cause fatal damage to even Tyrant Profound Realm experts. Giant Lava Demon isn't known as the most dangerous Profound Beast in the Blue Wind Empire for nothing. The only weakness it has is it's inability to survive in a place where the temperature is lower than that of the Sun Fire Mountain Range. " Yuan Lei! What are you doing? Even Overlords cannot defeat this Monster! Run!" Chu Yuechan said in a startled voice when she saw Ikuya nonchalantly walking towards the Giant Lava Demon. Ikuya stopped, then turned around and looked at Chu Yuechan with his usual indifferent expression and said, " Woman, don't judge others with your own standards. And also..... Don't call me Yuan Lei. I'm Ikuya Senya. That's what I am, that's what I've always been and that's what I'll always be." Chu Yuechan raised her eyes in surprise. 'Yuan Lei' seemed to be so different from the rumours. The cold indifference he currently has is quite opposite to the kind and gentle disposition that she has heard about from Meng Yin. Yet, he seems to have a mysterious aura around him. The Giant Lava Demon appeared before Ikuya. It was very huge. Even bigger than the Purgatory Flame Demon at the Phoenix Trial Ground. It was almost 400 feet tall. The Giant Lava Demon stomped on the place where Ikuya and Chu Yuechan stood with it's massive foot, which was covered with molten lava and fire. *Boom!* But, before the massive foot could land on the place, the forehead of the Giant Lava Demon exploded and an enormous explosion resounded in the entire Sun Fire Mountain Range. Tremendous shockwaves were regenerated. A burning red fist sized orb fell from the sky and landed right on Ikuya's hand under Chu Yuechan's shocked eyes. " Screech!!" A heaven shattering cry of a Phoenix resounded throughout the mountain ranges and beyond as an otherworldly beautiful large red-gold bird with multi-coloured tails hailed down from the sky as it landed before Ikuya as it's massive size reduced considerably. This otherworldly red-gold bird is Fera the Phoenix. Ikuya's mount and pet as well. Chu Yuechan was absolutely stunned by the graceful appearance of Fera. She had never seen something so beautiful in her entire life. The Snow Phoenixes wouldn't even compare to the natural grace and elegance of Fera, who is a True Phoenix and even beyond since Ikuya had removed one of its genetic limiter. While Chu Yuechan was in her stupor, Ikuya collected the remains of the Giant Lava Demon and stored it in his pocket dimension. After that, Ikuya turned towards Fera and sensed that the aura coming from it belonged to that of a 7th level Tyrant Profound Realm expert and its flames seemed much more powerful. " Just what did you eat to power up so much in just thirteen days?" Ikuya asked as he slightly patted Fera's head. " Scree..." Fera hummed as it rubbed it's head against Ikuya's chest. Being the overpowered existence he is, an ability to understand the speech of beasts is something that is within his disposal. Since Fera is a new-born Phoenix, it cannot talk like other Primordial beasts. But Ikuya can easily understand it. It has been thirteen days since Ikuya came to the Sun Fire Mountain Range and started to slowly explore it. At that time, Ikuya had allowed Fera to do whatever it wants. Fera had straight away flew to one of the volcanoes and submerged itself into the lava pool in order to increase it's strength a bit faster. But it had hit the jackpot as in the depths of the lava, there existed many fire spirits ranging from Spirit Profound Realm to Tyrant Profound Realm. " Fire Spirits? You ate them all and used their pure fire profound energy to rapidly increase your cultivation, huh.. To think in the depths of the lava, there are so many Fire Spirits and high level ones as well." Ikuya muttered as Fera kept nodding nonstop. Chu Yuechan who saw Fera's childlike behaviour couldn't help but involuntarily smile. It was a smile that men would kill to see. Unfortunately, only Ikuya was here and he wasn't even paying attention to Chu Yuechan. Ikuya could try the same thing as Fera as well since his body has almost all of the traits of the Phoenix and is enhanced countless times as well because of his Alpha genes. But since the time the [Myriad Orb Of Infinity] had used it's mysterious ability to infuse all of the traits and abilities of the Phoenix into Ikuya, and also compressed his cultivation from Earth Profound Realm to Elementary Profound Realm, Ikuya understood that his cultivation will be compressed again when the same thing happens with the Dragon God blood and Golden Crow blood and probably even Evil God's Immortal Blood. So he decided not to cultivate till he gets his hand on the Evil God's Blood and does the same. While he remains as a Saiyan, his body and bloodline keeps gaining more abilities and perks. His Profound Veins i.e Genesis Veins is also evolving into a greater level. ' Well, it's about time I get the Planetary Flame Heart.' Ikuya thought. " Are you the reason behind my breakthrough?" Chu Yuechan suddenly asked Ikuya while keeping a bit of distance from him. " Isn't it quite obvious?" Ikuya replied as he turned his attention over to this breathtakingly beautiful woman. " Why?" Chu Yuechan coldly asked although she already guessed that Ikuya must be like the other men, trying to get on her good side. " Who knows. I just felt like it." Ikuya said as a blue jade finger ring appeared in his hand. He snapped his thumb and sent the ring up to the air in a straight line. It twirled its side numerous time and landed perfectly in between the thumb finger and index finger. " Anyways, I've already taken the a little bit of the payment. You still owe me a lot though." Ikuya said as he kept the blue jade ring inside his pocket dimension. " Y-you.... that's my.... storage ring..." Chu Yuechan was really shocked this time. All her assumptions about Ikuya shattered like a thin frame of glass. " Why are you shocked? I used a heaven defying treasure to save your life which not only saved your life, but also boosted your cultivation and talent permanently. It's pretty obvious that I'll take an equal compensation." Ikuya continued, " I'm not so generous that I'd waste such a resource for nothing on a random woman just because she's an acquaintance of my 'Mother'." " .... " Chu Yuechan was speechless. " By the way, you still owe me 10... No 30 million purple profound coins! You better pay it up in the future." Ikuya said with a smile that was hard to hold back as he walked towards the volcanic entrance where lava was bumbling. " Thi-Thirty million?!" Chu Yuechan was utterly shocked. Let alone her, even the Frozen Cloud Asgard would have a very hard time collecting such a massive amount of money. Not to mention, there isn't even a guarantee that they'll be able to do it.